The Cost of a Life
by Jedimaster1999
Summary: Elmont is tragically killed while protecting Isabelle.. How do her and Jack cope, and what does the brave knights sacrifice have on their lives. Obvious character death, and kinda sad haha!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok my first jack the giant slayer fan fic so don't hate if its horrible. Ok I went kinda extreme for a first fan fic, warning character death and dosnt end on a very happy note. Sorry I wrote this when I couldn't sleep, and it's kinda depressing. If u want me to continue with this I guess I can...so please leave a review if u enjoyed **

Isabelle could hear the violent clomping of the horses hooves as her, Elmont, and Jack raced through the forest. Though the giants had retreated Rodrick and a few of his henchmen were still after the three.

They were deep in the woods with Jack and Isabelle in the front and Elmont in the back, protecting the two.

"They're gaining on us. We are going to have to think of something fast Milady." Elmont yelled up to the two.

Isabelle not knowing what to do tensed up and yelled, "Jack, any ideas?"

"I seem to be out of them. Just keep going." Jack yelled.

They kept riding for a few more minutes, dodging the arrows that whizzed by the three. But suddenly Elmont knew exactly where they were heading.

"Jack! A ravine is coming up. We need to halt!" Elmont yelled.

"But, we will be surrounded, is there any other way?" Jack asked desperately.

"Jack! Look out!" Isabelle screamed as the skidded to a halt right by the ravine. Isabelle's horse toppled over on her and she screamed in agony. Jack jumped off his panicking horse and helped Isabelle.

"Jack...jack.." She panted as he pulled her from under her horse.

"It's ok, I got you...your fine." Jack said, trying to comfort the princess.

"Jack...my leg, I think it's broken." Isabelle gasped.

Jack looked down at her oddly angled leg and knew she was right.

"You'll be fine." Jack said propping her up against a rock.

"Jack! We got company!" Screamed Elmont as he ran up to the two. Roderick and 4 of his men were right behind Elmont on horseback.

Elmont's eyes widened in horror as he looked upon the injured princess.

"There was nothing I could do." Jack started to say but Elmont cut him off.

"I don't blame you jack, just keep her safe." Elmont said.

The three of them crouched behind the big bolder Isabelle was leaned up against.

"Elmont...what are we going to do?" Asked Jack.

Elmont didn't know, and he began to panic as he heard the clopping of the horses hooves come closer.

"Knight! Jack! Give up! I have you surrounded by my forces. There is nothing you can do. Give me the princess and no one gets hurt." Roderick said viciously.

"Jack there's two horses over there you can escape on. I'll distract them and you and Isabelle make a run for it. Swing around and pick me up." Elmont explained to Jack.

"Ok...sounds risky." Jack said.

"Don't worry, you and Isabelle will be fine." Elmont said, preparing his crossbow for attack.

"What about you?" Jack asked concerned

"I'll take my chances." Elmont said with a bit of a smile.

Jack nodded and picked up Isabella carefully.

Elmont aimed from the side of the bolder and hit one of Roderick's men.

"There's the knight! After him!" Yelled Roderick as he and his men dismounted their horses and started shooting at Elmont.

Jack ran with Isabelle to the horses only 100 feet away.

But one of Roderick's men saw them and aimed at Jack, hitting him in the leg.

Jack tumbled to the ground dropping Isabelle. Jack couldn't walk now, for the arrow was deep into his thigh.

Before the man who shot Jack could shoot again Elmont got him and was on his way back to help Jack and Isabelle.

"Ahhh...did you...get them all?" Jack asked as he moaned in pain.

"Not exactly." Elmont said as he dragged Jack over and helped him on a horse.

"Stay here I'm going back for Isabelle." Elmont said.

But as Elmont came back he saw one of Roderick's men aiming right at her. Elmont had no time to drag her out of the way or shoot the man, so he jumped in front of Isabelle and put his hands up to hopefully block the arrow from severely hurting him.

Elmont landed right beside Isabelle, with an arrow in his arm. But that didn't stop him. He pulled out his cross bow and shot the man.

"Elmont! Why on earth did you do that! You could have gotten killed?" Isabelle asked.

"If I didn't you would surely be a goner." Elmont said as he picked up Isabelle and started walking over to Jack.

Another of Roderick's men came out of the bushes and aimed at Isabelle who was in Elmont's arms.

Elmont saw this and threw Isabelle out of the way and into the grass patch by Jack.

As Elmont lunged to throw Isabelle the arrow hit him in the chest. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.

The man aimed at Elmont, but Elmont shot him before he could shoot him.

"Elmont! Your hurt!" Isabelle screamed as Jack got her on a horse.

"Go Jack, take her somewhere safe...I'll catch up." Elmont said as he gasped for air.

Jack was about to protest when Roderick and his last remaining henchman ran out of the bushes.

"GO!" Elmont yelled as he ran behind the bolder and aimed for the last man.

Jack took off with Isabelle into the woods following Elmont's orders.

Elmont loaded his crossbow, but by the time he did that he was cornered.

Roderick stood in front of him and snickered. His henchman was behind Elmont, ready to fire an arrow into his back.

"Haha you think you won Knight, think again." Roderick laughed.

Elmont raised his weapon to fire, when he felt a sharp pain in his back.

Roderick laughed and Elmont collapsed onto the ground.

"You see...I told you they were pathetic." Roderick told his henchman as he turned his back on the wounded knight.

Just then Elmont sprang up and shot Roderick in the neck.

Roderick grunted then fell to the ground, dead.

Elmont turned around to have another arrow shot into his chest, but Elmont shot the man shortly after he shot him.

Elmont sighed in relief, knowing Isabelle, Jack, and the Kingdom were safe. He then dropped down flat on his back. Agonizing pain came from both his back and chest. He tried to stay awake but found that very hard.

Just then a familiar clopping sound came from the bushes as Jack and Isabelle rode back.

"Elmont!" Isabelle screamed as she flew off her horse and hobbled to the bleeding knights side.

"Oh no..." Jack said under his breath as he took in the sight.

Roderick and all his men were dead, but Elmont lay on the ground, two arrows sticking out of his chest and was bleeding out.

Elmont heaved and gasped for breath as Isabelle tore off a piece of her dress and tried to stop the bleeding.

It was no use though, with two arrows in the chest and one in the back there was no way to stop the bleeding.

Elmont gasped for breath and tried to keep his eyes open. Isabelle, devastated and not knowing what to do took the knight's hand in her own. Jack meanwhile was trying to help Elmont the best he could.

"Your going to be fine." Jack said worriedly, knowing what he was saying probably wast going to be true.

"Elmont, your going to be fine, stay awake." Jack instructed strictly as he took a damp cloth and put it on Elmont's burning forehead.

Isabelle clutched the dying knights hand harder and brushed a few strands of auburn hair out of his eyes.

"Prin...cess?" Elmont gasped trying to stay awake.

"I'm here...Im not going anywhere." Isabelle said holding his hand tightly.

She tried to smile to give Elmont some hope, but all that happened was more tears fell from her face.

"Elmont, you had a life! And you gave yours for mine! Why?" Isabelle's sobbed into his cold almost lifeless hand.

Elmont reached up with his shaky hand and whipped a tear off Isabelle's face.

"But you have a life too...I lived mine now...and I'll be happy just knowing you and jack...are..ok." Elmont said with both love and pain in his voice.

At that point Jack knew it was hopeless, and knew all he could do for the brave knight that saved their lives, was to comfort him as his life came to an end.

Jack kneeled down on the other side of Elmont, his eyes almost starting to tear up.

Elmont reached down and with his shaky hand handed Jack his Captain Badge.

Elmont's soft blue eyes stared at Jack as he whispered, "Take care of her."

Jack grabbed the badge as a tear fell on it. Jack looked at the knight and said "I will, I promise."

Elmont turned his head towards Isabelle who was crying so hard. He weakly lifted his hand a little bit off the ground.

Isabelle knew he couldn't lift it any further so she lowered her face. Elmont gently stroked her face and said quietly over his gasps for breath.

"Thank you Isabelle, I could never ask...for a better life."

Isabelle closed her eyes and nodded as she took Elmont's weak hand and kissed it gently.

Elmont let out one lat gentle breath and closed his eyes peacefully. The hand Isabelle held onto went limp and lifeless. And Jack closed his eyes and bowed his head, in respect to the fallen knight, who gave his own life so he and Isabelle could live happily together.

**Told you...no happy ending sorry. I can continue if u want. So please leave a review if you enjoyed or if you want me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Alot of you were depressed by the first chapter, which rightfully so! Going back and reading it made me tear up. But I got reviews saying you want me to continue so here you go! **

**Please review if you liked it :) **

Her wet hands tried to push strands of hair out of her eyes and she continued to weep on her bed.

The day had been too much for Isabelle, and it was nearly 3 in the morning and she couldn't sleep.

It all came back to her like a horrible nightmare.

_The chase through the woods, _

_Her pained broken leg_

_The sound of Elmont grunting when the first arrow hit his chest. _

And she couldn't bare to think of what happened after that.

She couldn't accept Elmont being gone like that.

Sure she had lost love ones before, her mother's passing had devastated her.

But this was completely different.

Isabelle and her Father knew months in advance that her mother would likely die. And when her death came it was horrible, but nothing compared to this.

It all happened too quickly. Too quickly for Isabelle to take in.

For hours on end Isabelle cried and denied what happened that day.

But around 4 in the morning a knock came at her door.

"Go away!" She yelled..."I can't talk right now."

A few gentle knocks followed and the voice of Jack came from behind the door, "Isabelle...let me in. Please."

Isabelle could detect much sadness in Jack's, and she knew she had to let him in.

He saw exactly what happened today, and she knew he was as devastated and horrified as she was.

She got off her bed, her leg still in pain but she didn't care.

_I'd have a hundred broken bones if it meant bringing him back... _

She hobbled over to the door and unlocked it. Jack opened it slowly, his face very grave and solemn. He shut the door and helped Isabelle get over to her bed.

Tears were freely falling from Isabelle's face, but not Jack's.

"Jack...I don't know what to do...I just..." Isabelle began to say before beginning to sob again.

Jack took her shoulder and gently moved it so she could lean on his shoulder. He gently brushed her hair, tying to sooth her.

Soon Isabelle's head was in Jacks chest as she continued to weep. Jack patted her on the back and tried to comfort her.

Jack knew it this was much harder for Isabelle than it was himself. He was surely devastated, and couldn't sleep at the loss of his friend. But Isabelle had known Elmont her whole life, and for him to just be gone one day was too much for her to take.

For awhile they both just sat there. Isabelle still crying in Jacks lap, and Jack staring out not knowing what to do.

"It'll be tomorrow." Jack said plainly, knowing he had to give Isabelle the information, but he didn't want to.

"I don't care...what does it matter..." Isabelle cried as more tears came out.

Jack leaned down and kissed Isabelle's head.

"I know it will be hard to go...but don't you think we own it to him." Jack whispered into her ear.

Isabelle didn't reply, she just kept crying. Jack continued to pat her and held her even closer to him.

"You don't have to..." Jack said quietly as they sat together both grieving on the bed.

By morning Isabelle had passed out on Jacks lap, but Jack wasn't tired. He continued to stay by Isabelle.

"Don't worry Isabelle...I'm not going anywhere." Jack said to himself.

Taking a deep breath he pulled the badge Elmont gave him from his pocket. It was cold and heavy in his hand, though at the moment is was Jack's most precious object.

The badge shined Silver, though parts of it were covered in Elmont's blood.

Jack's chest began to feel heavy at the memory of that day.

It was all too clear.

When Elmont's breath ceased and his eyes closed slowly, Jack knew his friend was gone. But Isabelle seemed to be in a state of shock. She seemed to have lost all words and just sat there, too much grief had hit her all at once.

Elmont laid there, his face cold and pale and his chest still. Isabelle finally accepting the reality of what had happened leaned forward and kissed Elmont gently on the forehead.

She gently laid his hands on his blood soaked chest and stroked his think auburn hair. Tears feel freely down her pale face.

Isabelle didn't say anything, and neither did Jack. They were both beyond grief and were physically incapable of saying anything.

Now not many hours later Jack was still unable to cope. But knowing he had to report to his Uncle, Jack laid Isabelle into bed.

As Jack stood up he almost toppled over. He was so exhausted physically and mentally that standing up was hard.

Once he regained his footing he looked down at the badge again.

Using his shirt he began to wipe the blood off the silver badge.

"I...I promised I would take care of her." Jack said as he wiped the badge.

"I promised...you. And I will keep that promise...I swear." Jack said, his voice choking up.

The suns golden rays began to seep through the window as morning approached. The dawn looked so beautiful and peaceful.

Jack looked down at the now cleaned badge to see it beam in silver. The suns warm golden rays shined on the badge, giving it an almost heavenly glow.

For the first time that day, a smile creeped across Jacks tired face as he held onto the badge tightly and left the room.

**So ends on a bit of a happier note. Ik isn't much though. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review telling me if you want it to continue :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm on a roll! Really liking this fan fict. I love emotion packed stories and this chapter will hopefully not disappoint if you love emotion/sad stories too lol! Please review if you enjoyed! **

A cold dry breeze sent a shiver up Jack's spine as he sat on the small wood stool he was given.

The air was cold and everything was lifeless all around Jack. Nature seemed to be grieving too.

No birds were chirping, and there was no sign of life anywhere Jack turned.

But it couldn't be in a more beautiful place.

It was a small service seeing the king had much to do because of the giants attack. But King Brahmwell was good friends with Elmont, and seeing the knight gave his own life for his daughter and his kingdom the king knew he had to take just a few moments to say thank you.

It was right outside the palace, by the royal gardens. Elmont would rest by the late queen and many other magnificent leaders. No knight had ever been buried here, but Elmont was more than just an ordinary knight.

The king who looked very tired and also sad began the eulogy for the brave knight.

"Today...we pay our last respects to the bravest man I have ever known. Captain Elmont was more than just a knight, he has watched and protecting me and my family from the moment he became a knight. I will never have a more loyal and courageous captain. He gave his life for..."

But Jack just started to block the kings words out. Jack wasn't ready for this speech.

_No wonder Isabelle isn't attending...I'm starting to think I shouldn't have come_.

Jack turned away from the very small crowd of people and just stared into the horizon.

The sun was going down and the sky was tinted a beautiful shade of pink and purple. Jack could see a few stars and the moon beginning to appear. Pulling out his badge he held it close to his chest.

Keeping the badge close to him helped him feel more secure. Almost like a piece of Elmont was still with him.

Putting his head in his hands he shook his head and whispered.

"I'm so sorry...I should have done something. It shouldn't have ended this way." Jack said as a single tear dropped onto the silver badge.

Now most of the people were gone, and only the king remained by Elmont's grave.

The king dropped down to one knee and bowed. He remained that way for a few minutes and then left. As the king walked back towards the castle his head was hung low in sadness.

Jack was all alone as the day almost faded into night. The coldness of the night was making Jack shiver and he started to walk back into the castle.

On the way back Jack felt a pain in his stomach as he passed Elmont's resting place. Gathering up the courage, Jack walked up to it.

A beautiful white marble cross marked the grave. Jack could see some of the knights had left their own badges by the cross to honor their fallen captain.

Jack pulled his badge out, which illuminated in the light of the moon.

Jack couldn't leave the badge...not yet. It was the only thing he had left, it was the one thing that made him not feel so alone.

Jack looked down at the pure white cross and read the description.

Elmont's name was inscribed along with his birth date and yesterday's date.

Doing the math in his head Jack found that Elmont would have been 28 next week.

"You had your whole life ahead of you...I'm so sorry." Jack said as he turned away towards the palace.

Isabelle heard gentle knocks on her door as she was reading a book.

"Come in...it's unlocked." She said her voice was full of exhaustion and grief.

Jack hobbled into the room and gently closed the door and locked it behind him.

"You didn't come?" Jack asked as he sat down next to Isabelle who was icing her leg on her bed.

"No...I'd rather come on my own terms. " she said quietly.

"You know I practically regretted going. I didn't listen to half of the speech or eulogy or whatever." Jack said.

"Ha and you call me disrespectful." Isabelle said with a hint of laughter.

Jack smiled it was the first time he had seen Isabelle somewhat happy since it happened.

There was a long moment of pause before Isabelle asked another question.

"Where is he?" She asked, her voice choking and her eyes watering.

"By your mom." I answer, trying to hide my emotions.

Isabelle nodded then smiled and started talking again,

"You know...when he was training he always would say to me, that he would be such a brave and powerful knight that he would end up being buried with the kings and queens one day...he was joking of course...but...now he's..."

But she couldn't finish the sentence without crying.

Jack wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

After calming down Isabelle would start to talk again.

"And...when I was only a little girl...well El...Elmont was only a teenager. And boy he was this lanky little thing.."

When she told the stories of her and Elmont's past Jack saw her face just light up. Sometimes she would grin and laugh and forget all about what had happened over the past couple days. But then, in about each story she would have to stop, sometimes would cry a little, and occasionally would finish the story.

"Of course, he taught me to ride a horse. I was only four when he taught me but I still remember it. We would gallop into the open fields and...and yah."

She stopped and whipped a tear from her eye.

"Jack, would you pass me my hanky please?" Isabelle asked, her voice choking up with tears.

"Of course." He said and handed it to her.

After getting all settled again Isabelle would continue the stories. And Jack listened carefully, some were very entertaining. Yet there would always be those times Isabelle would have to stop.

Then Jack retold the story about how he met both Isabelle and Elmont, on that same faithful day those thugs attacked Isabelle.

"I met two very fine people that day." Jack said looking down as a tear rolled down his eye.

Retelling the story both made Jack forget about the sadness he was witnessing, but then it made him think about Elmont, and the thought of never seeing him again.

Both Jack and Isabelle couldn't sleep again and were up all night, talking, crying, and just being there for each other.

It was about 5 in the morning when Isabelle asked sadly, "Jack...how far away is heaven? "

Taking a deep breath and trying to hold back his tears Jack answered,"No one really knows, but you know Heaven's lights can reach all the way to earth."

Isabelle smiled sadly as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You don't think I'm serious? Well I have proof." Jack said reaching into his pocket.

Jack pulled out his badge and handed it to Isabelle gently.

Isabelle stared at the badge confused. She ran her finger over Elmont's engraved name and a tear fell onto the badge.

"Oh Jack..." Isabelle said on the verge of tears.

"Nope you gotta hold it up. Go on hold it up to the light of the moon." Jack said helping her raise the silver badge.

The moons light hit the badge and it glowed brightly, lighting up the whole room.

Still keeping the badge raised Isabelle smiled and cried, "Jack...jack your right."

Jack smiled and held Isabelle close, and they both fell alseep under the comforting light of the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright only one chapter today! Hope your enjoying it! Please leave a review if you like it so far :) **

They both woke at about noon, evidently the lack of sleep was taking its toll on the two.

"What the? It's already noon! I got to get home to my uncle. I told him I'd bring him breakfast!" Jack said hurriedly as he grabbed his coat and hat and ran out the door.

"Ok Jack...when will you be back?" Isabelle asked quietly.

"Probably around 5. You'll be ok?" Jack said as he slipped on his shoes.

"Yes...I'll be fine. Now go." Isabelle said but then she grabbed Jack by the arm to stop him.

"You don't have a horse." She stated worriedly.

It would take Jack over an hour to get to his uncles without a horse. And both Isabelle and His horses were injured from the chase days ago.

"I'll just run. I might be grounded for being late, but it's fine." He said as he was about to take off down the halls.

"Use Elmont's horse!" Isabelle cried down the halls.

Jack skidded to a halt.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You heard me...use Elmont's horse." Isabelle said, obviously holding back tears.

"Thank you." Jack said gratefully, but with a hint of sadness. He ran down the corridor to the stables.

"I'm not the one you need to thank." Isabelle said quietly to herself, while again tears flowed down her face.

Isabelle went back into her room and opened her closet. She moved her dresses and clothes out of the way to find a wooden box in the back. It was heavy but she managed to pull it out even with a broken leg.

Placing the old box on her bed she opened it.

The first thing she found was her old book her mother used to read to her. About the giants.

Isabelle smiled at the sight of the familiar object hugging the book for a moment. It brought back so many memories of when she was little and she used to lay in bed with her mum.

She and her mother would read this book about once a week. Se loved the action, bravery, adventure. It all amazed her as a child.

She them remembered when her mum had passed Elmont would come in and read to her. He was only on his late teens, but to Isabelle he was a savior.

On those long nights were Isabelle would cry to her dad that she wanted mom, Elmont would pick her up and place the little girl in his lap.

He usually read that book, but sometimes he would tell Isabelle stories about brave knights and how they fought and worked very hard for the king.

As a little girl theses stories were like fairytales, but now that Isabelle was older she knew what the stories Elmont had told were based off. His training.

Clutching the book she laid it out on the sheets and grabbed the next item out of the box. It was her mothers crown which would be hers when she became queen.

Isabelle wrapped a thin blanket around the crown and hid it on the shelf in her closet.

She found a few small paintings of her mom which she hid in the book.

Isabelle had been meaning to go through the box for months now, and today seemed to be a good day.

She reached in and pulled out a bundle of letters. Forgetting who they were from Isabelle opened one up and read it. After realizing what they were Isabelle closed her eyes and threw the letters across the room. Unable to read them and now getting teared up, Isabelle grabbed them all the opened her window.

A soft warm breeze blew into the room scattering the letters. Wanting to rid herself of all the memories the letters contained Isabelle gathered them up and threw them all out the window.

She stared teary eyed as she watched the pieces of paper fly away. She then slammed her window closed at fell onto her bed, crying into her pillow.

Down in the streets of the town Jack was on his way back to the palace. He had made it to his uncles on time and he told his uncle everything that happened over the last couple days.

His uncle surprisingly felt bad for Jack and told him he didn't need to come back tomorrow.

Jack now rode through the quiet market on a Elmont's horse.

The horse had been acting skittish all day. Jack patted the horse gently, figuring the horse probably knew his owner wasn't coming back.

"It's ok boy...you'll be ok." Jack said quietly as the continued to walk along.

Jack never knew a horse could be so sensitive. For when Jack came into the stable the barn manager told him the horse hadn't been eating right since it happened.

Stroking its soft mane Jack whispered, "we're going to get through this ok boy. You, Isabelle...and me."

Approaching the palace a huge breeze blew through the town, causing the horse to rear up, and Jack slipped off.

On the cold stone ground next to where Jack fell was a small piece of paper. Shaking off what just happened Jack grabbed the paper to find it addressed to the king.

Confused Jack opened the small letter and read it.

_King Brahmwell, _

_We won the battle but our captain was killed. I'm bring our remaining troops back. Your kingdom is safe once again, thanks to many brave knights. _

_I have many wounded men, so have healers ready. _

_Tell Isabelle I'm safe and coming home. _

_- Elmont _

The letter was almost ten years old. Jack held onto the letter and ran back to the palace.

Opening Isabelle's door quickly Jack saw what he thought he would find. Isabelle for the third day in a row was weeping in her bed. Jack quietly shut the door and went to sit next to her. He rubbed her back gently.

"Isabelle...come on..." Jack whispered very softy and gently.

Isabelle didn't reply she just continued to cry.

"Isabelle...can you just sit up?" Jack asked gently trying to help her sit up.

Isabelle sat up with Jacks help. Jack brushed her hair out her face and took out his handkerchief. Very gently he wiped the tears of Isabelle's cheek and held her hand tightly.

"Isabelle...your going to make yourself sick. You haven't eaten or slept in days." Jack said quietly, trying not to upset the already depressed girl.

"Jack...I...just can't." Isabelle said while still crying.

Jack gently placed his hand on her cheek. He wiped away her tears and looked into her blue bloodshot eyes.

"This isn't what he would want." Jack said very plainly and quietly.

Isabelle jumped up and threw the handkerchief on the floor.

"Then he shouldn't have died on us!" She practically screamed.

Jack took and deep breath and tried to reason with Isabelle again.

"He saved us." Jack said quietly, pity in his voice.

"Yah psychically! But he couldn't save us from the mental troubles he knew we would have!" Isabelle said with tears streaming out of her eyes.

Jack got up and held Isabelle close. She buried her head in his chest and he laid his head on top of hers. She was quieter now, and Jack felt he could never let go of the broke hearted princess.

"I miss him, Jack." Isabelle managed to say.

Stroking her hair Jack replied, "I do too..."

He held her tighter and handed her the letter he found on the street.

"I found this...is it yours?" He asked.

Nodding she held the letter to her chest.

"I threw them all out...thinking I wouldn't want to be reminded of anything...then I..I regretted it Jack." Isabelle said, starting to choke up again.

"It's ok...your ok." Jack whispered as he held onto the now trembling princess.

Sometime later Jack and Isabelle found themselves sitting back down on the bed. For a long time Isabelle just stared and the letter, her face showed no emotions. She just read it over and over.

"It...it was ten years ago. My father sent out all his troops to protect our kingdom from a coming war. I begged Elmont not to go, but he was a knight and he had to." Isabelle said very calmly.

Jack listened carefully and nodded.

"In those couple years after my mum passed Elmont kinda became a brother to me. I couldn't stand him leaving. But he promised he would write..." Isabelle continued, still without breaking down and crying.

She held up the letter and said, "He won the battle and became Captain afterwards."

Jack didn't know what to say. He didn't want to upset Isabelle any further.

"In...in all his letters he always assured to me he would be ok...and that he would come home..." Isabelle said.

"And now...well now he'll never be ok..." Isabelle said as she put her head in her hands.

Jack held her close and patted her again. She started to tremble. Jack noticed while he was holding her she was very skinny, much skinner than she had been before this all happened.

"He's gone Jack...he's gone." Isabelle said her voice cracking.

Jack shook his head and said assertively, "He's not gone Isabelle."

"Jack, don't make this harder than it is. He is gone, and there's nothing me, or you can do about it." Isabelle said plainly, her head still buried in her hands.

"No Isabelle. Roderick's gone, his henchmen are gone. But I promise you Elmont is not gone." Jack said.

"Then why do I feel so alone?" Isabelle asked.

Jack didn't know how to answer that question. This was all too hard for Jack, he had never experienced this kind of grief before.

When his Mum and Dad died his uncle barely mourned them, so naturally Jack got over it quiet quickly. But Isabelle was completely heartbroken, to the point where Jack doubted she would ever fully recover.

Jack let go of Isabelle and looked right into her eyes. They were so full of pain, confusion, grief, and sorrow. Holding her shaky thin hand Jack smiled and said,

"Tomorrow you and me are going to go out to the fields. Just the two of us. We can ride, read, do anything. I think we both just need to get away from reality for awhile."

Isabelle nodded and smiled just a bit.

Jack leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Then he stood up and grabbed his coat and shoes.

"I'll pick you up in the morning." He said as he was about to leave.

Isabelle nodded then said worriedly, "Don't leave me..."

"I need to get some sleep, and so do you." he said softly.

"Please...dont leave me here alone." she said.

Seeing the desperation in her eyes Jack nodded and closed the door.

Although Jack longed for a good nights rest, he knew how badly Isabelle needed him.

He took his shoes off and sat in bed with her, preparing himself for a long sleepless night. But he owned it to Elmont, after all he promised he would take care of her.

**Kinda a slow chapter but I still think it's descent! Please leave a review if you enjoyed :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so sorry it took me awhile but here's the next chapter. In this chapter I kinda go into detail ALOT about how the horses kinda help Isabelle and Jack heal. I was glad I could do that, because I ride horses and have experienced them helping me get through tough times. **

**This chapter is a bit more uplifting than the last 4 have been lol. But I do delve into a little bit of spiritual aspects, please no one take offense. I'm not trying to be overly religious or anything. It's just something I felt was kind of necessary in the story. So please do enjoy **

**Feeling the warm breeze in her face Isabelle held the leather reins tighter as she galloped through the endless field. Though she was very reluctant to come, she didn't regret is at all now. **

It took everything Jack had to convince Isabelle to go outside, and even more to get up on a horse.

Ever since the accident that took her best friend's life she was too horrified to get back up on a horse.

_"Jack...I can't...I'm too, afraid." Isabelle said staring at the tall, yet gentle creature. _

_Shaking his head Jack took Isabelle's soft small hand and placed it on the horses head. She immediately pulled her hand back. _

_"I won't Jack, not after what happened." She said seriously. _

_"Your afraid of riding a horse? Don't you think Elmont was afraid when he jumped infront of you to take an arrow?" Jack shouted frustrated._

_The spooked horse pawed the ground and neighed. _

_Startled Isabelle flinched, and then looked at Jack with almost tears in her eyes._

_Realizing what he did Jack took her hand and kissed it gently. _

_"I'm sorry...that was wrong of me to say." _

_Isabelle just looked down and nodded. _

_"You don't have to do it. Lets just go." Jack said starting to untack the horse. _

_Isabelle just stood there unresponsive for a long time. But when Jack grabbed her hand to go she pulled it away. _

_"No...your right." Isabelle said approaching the animal. _

_Stroking the horses head she said quietly, "I'll never be as brave as he was...I have always been so scared, my whole life...but with him by my side, I knew I had no reason to be scared. But now...well now Jack, I am scared." _

_"I am too..." Jack said, his eyes making contact with hers. _

_Looking into Isabelle's pained blue eyes Jack grabbed her hand and said "let's go." _

_"No." Isabelle said pulling her hand back forcefully. _

_"But the least I can do is try to be brave." She said with confidence. _

_Surprised by her sudden assertiveness, Jack nodded and handed her the saddle. _

_While slipping on the bridle Jack came up to Isabelle. Leaning in close he kissed her head and whispered, "He would be proud." _

_Nodding and smiling sadly she replied very softly, "He is." _

But ever since she hopped into the saddle and took off she seemed to be swept away from reality.

Each step the horse took was another moment of peace to her. The animals motion was almost soothing and relaxing. She forgot about her pain and grief, and just embraced the freedom she was experiencing.

While gliding through the golden fields on the elegant mare Isabelle felt that heaven wasn't so far away. The sun created a warm ray of light that made the breezy fields warm and comforting. Her fears were replaced by freedom as Isabelle rode through what seemed to be paradise.

Jack held onto Arrow's reins as he ran through the tall grass. Arrow was the name of Elmont's black stallion. The horse was very stocky, but had lost many pounds in the last couple days.

But the horse seemed to be benefiting from the ride just as much as Isabelle.

Though yesterday Jack noticed Arrow was acting so funny, he was acting just fine today.

Patting his smooth black coat Jack said, "I guess we are all benefitting from getting out of the castle."

Jack looked over at Isabelle and smiled. She was beaming as she rode her Mothers old mare Ona. It was the first time Jack had seen her happy since it happened.

Jack sighed in relief, now having much hope Isabelle could get over this.

They both stopped and got off near a little river. The two horses drank from the cool river as Isabelle splashed water on her face. Jack walked up behind her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and smiled lovingly.

"Now that's the Isabelle I've missed " he said smiling back at her.

Blushing she got up and went to Ona. She pulled out a sack from a bag on her saddle.

"Here, I brought some food." She said tossing Jack the bag.

He took it and they both sat down in the soft grass to eat.

A little while later they both found themselves laying in the warm golden grass, staring up at the bright sky.

"I'm sorry...for the way I have been acting lately Jack. It's just been...so...difficult. All of this. But thank you...for being there with me. I can never repay you enough." Isabelle said while still staring up at the sky. Her voice was calm and her face didn't have a single tear on it.

"You will never have to repay me. It's been tough for me too. We helped each other, and we will continue to do that." Jack replied.

Isabelle hugged him gently and they both smiled.

Isabelle found it felt relieving to express joy. The last few days had been clouded with sorrow and now she felt that cloud had gone away for awhile.

She looked down and saw a small white flower. Picking it up she twirled it in her hand as she said, "I just don't want to say goodbye."

"You don't have too." Jack said standing up next to her.

She walked up closer to Jack and fell into his arms.

"But I do..." She said, tears threatening to come.

Holding her close Jack whispered, "Your not alone."

She nodded and said, "I know."

Jack held her face gently and kissed her softly on the lips.

She embraced the kiss easily and held onto Jack tightly.

Jack watched as the pain vanished from her face and was replaced by love and happiness. She put her head on Jacks's shoulder and continued to hold onto him.

"Don't let me fall..." She whispered into Jacks ear.

"Never." He replied quietly.

As the suns golden rays set over the kingdom Isabelle and Jack rode home. When they entered the kingdom Isabelle turned away from the Castle and down the street.

"Are you coming?" Jack said as he halted Arrow.

"I'll make my way there. I need to do something first." Isabelle said.

Jack nodded and rode off.

Walking down the sunlit streets Isabelle patted the old brown mare.

"Another loss we got to go through together girl." Isabelle said to the horse.

_Although Ona wasn't Elmont's horse, Elmont sure rode her alot. When Isabelle's mom died Elmont took care of her horse. Until Elmont could afford his own horse, he used Ona. _

_He grew very attached to the small horse. He would ride her in training and she always loved him. _

_Isabelle still remembered the day Elmont taught her to ride on Ona. _

_And even when Elmont bought Arrow when he was 17, he still visited Ona about every day. _

It was obvious Ona and Arrow knew he was gone. Both from their irregular eating habits to the way they held their heads, it looked as if they were grieving for the fallen knight.

Isabelle halted Ona and tied her up. Stroking the horse's head for a minute she then left.

The wood doors to the church opened slowly as Isabelle walked into the brightly lighted building. The light seeped through the stained glass windows, making the whole church bathed in pale colors.

She hanged up her coat, as it was not cold in the building. It was warm and comforting. She sat down on one of the wood benches and bowed her head in thought.

It wasn't long after when an older man asked her "Young lady, is there something I can help you with."

Isabelle raised her head to talk when the older man stepped back in shock.

"Your highness...please take your time. Do not let me bother you." Said the older man.

"Oh no...please I need help." Isabelle said smiling.

She realized the older man was a priest. He looked down at her with warm eyes and said, "Anything you need..."

Isabelle took a deep breath and said "I've lost a dear friend..."

Closing his eyes the priest nodded and said softly, "the brave knight...oh yes I have heard."

Isabelle nodded without looking at the priest.

"I...I don't know how...how to let go." Isabelle said while fidgeting with her fingers.

She knew she had to do this, but she also knew she had to be strong.

"How do I handle the grief...how do I keep going on?" She asked.

"One moment, one breath, one step at a time." The priest answered quietly.

"But how?" Isabelle said her eyes in pain as she looked up at the sympathetic man.

He sighed and said, "Grieving is a process, not a task. You must go at your own pace. Theres no right or wrong way to grieve. It's natural to have an uneven journey. But you must know your friend isn't gone, and you will see him again."

Isabelle nodded but continued, "How do you know I will see him again?"

"Your friend was a brave and honorable man. I met him before. A man like that has a pure heart and spirit, and your spirit is energy. And energy is indestructible." He said calmly while lighting candles as the building got darker.

Isabelle didn't say anything, thought she was fighting back tears.

He sat down next to her and out a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Your friend is alive eternally. No matter where he is, he'll still be with you. You may not be able to see, hear, or touch him...but he's still here." He said.

Isabelle nodded, still avoiding to make eye contact with the priest.

"It is often said when a soul passes on they leave behind a spiritual gift to those they love. If you are sensitive you may notice that you have more courage, or you have more compassion or patience than you did before. Some believe that could be a gift of your departed loved one."

Isabelle tried to think if that applied to her, but she didn't think so.

"And...if you don't get these gifts?" She asked her voice choked a bit.

"Then you must believe your friend is okay, and safe. And I promise if you do then you will see him again." The priest finally said.

Isabelle nodded and got up.

"Thank you for your time sir." She said as she grabbed her coat and began to leave.

"Don't stop living my child. That's the last thing your friend would want. Have faith he's still alive spiritually, and continue to live." The priest said at last.

Isabelle nodded and left.

Outside was cold and Isabelle rode home in the dark. But the full moon shined brightly upon her making her feel safe.

Patting Ona and holding her coat tightly she said, "I miss you...and I'm sorry I never told you how much you meant to me."

Isabelle led Ona into her stall next to Arrow's when she saw Arrow eating.

Isabelle smiled, happy to know the horse could still go on. And she knew she could too.

Jack came into Isabelle's room later that night to find her fast asleep in her bed. She looked like she had bathed, eaten, and was actually able to fall asleep.

Jack kissed her head and pulled out Elmont's badge. He laid it on her dresser and left to go to sleep.

**Ok so yah! Quick Fact the Queens Old mare Ona is actually based off the name of one of my favorite horses I ride. I hope you enjoyed and please review if you did :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Near, far, wherever you are **

**I believe that the heart does go on **

**Once more you open the door **

**And you're here in my heart **

**And my heart will go on and on - Celine Dion "My Heart Will Go On" **

**It was a very cold and cloudy day. The morning mist clung to the ground. The suns warming rays were no where to be found for the moon and stars were still in the sky. Shivering Isabelle stood by her dear friend's grave. **

For awhile she just stood there silent, staring at the pure white cross. After awhile she looked around to make sure no one was around. After making sure of that she cleared her throat and said,

"Well...Im safe."

She stood there again silent almost waiting for a reply, which didn't come. Trying not to choke up on tears she continued,

"That's what you wanted...you gave your own life for mine, and I guess I should let you know I am...well I'm safe." She continued her eyes staring to water.

"I mean sure my leg hurts, but it's nothing compared to...well..."

Tears now running down her face Isabelle stopped and inhaled sharply.

"I...I don't want to,...but I know...I will have to say...goodbye"

Isabelle said this as she collapsed onto the cold hard ground. Sobbing next to the white cross she wept. But this time it was different.

She now wept for she accepted the truth. She now knew what had happened a week ago wasn't a horrible nightmare...but reality. She knew she would never hear Elmont's comforting voice, or his brave noble eyes. She knew her friend who was almost a brother to her, was dead...

The grey clouds finally released a downpour of rain. Her tears made her face even more cold. She trembled and heaved for breath as she mourned.

But she couldn't feel the cold, she couldn't feel anything but grief. It surrounded her, and she was trapped in its darkness.

She stayed like that for awhile in the chilling rain. She remained cold and drenched. Her jacket no longer kept her warm at all. A cold breeze blew which chilled Isabelle to the bone. And she was alone.

"Please...don't be mad. Don't be mad that I'm here..crying." She choked through her tears.

"I can't help it...Im sorry."

"But I can't help but think...that I'm alone. That you really are gone...forever" She whispered.

She laid still for awhile on the damp ground. Her hand touched the ice cold tombstone and her knees shook violently.

The rain stopped and winds stopped. The grey clouds seemed to disappear along with the dew and mist. The world seemed to light up around Isabelle as she continued to drown in her pit of depression.

Isabelle felt her chills go away and her fragile body stopped shaking. Her hair no longer dripped wet and her clothes were no longer damp. The cross she touched felt warm and smooth on her hand.

The suns rays basked down upon the kingdom and dried the rain. Isabelle sat up on her knees and closed her eyes. A soft warm wind blew gently on her face. Smiling slightly and embracing the warmth.

She just took in all the quiet and peace as she sat there. With life flourishing all around her it was hard to think she grieving over the death of her best friend.

"28...you would have been 28 today." Isabelle said staring at the ground.

"And...well I can't give you a physical gift...can I?" Isabelle said, while starting to choke on tears again.

Pulling herself together she continued, "So I guess all I can give you now is the truth."

"You have...well been the truest friend anyone could have. You always watched over and protected me...even to the point of giving your own life...for me."

Pausing to wipe a tear and strands of hair out of her face she then kept talking.

"I will never be able to repay you enough. But I'll start by never forgetting you."

Misty eyed she stared now at the cross which glowed in the suns light.

"In this world, it's hard to tell the shadow from the light...but now with you by my side eternally I feel safe again. Your heart and spirit will lead me through life. It will shine, right through the dark...guiding me always on the path of good."

Putting her hands together Isabelle closed her eyes prayed.

"I no longer have any doubt, because you are with me. And as long as I believe that with all my heart, you will never leave."

She took another long pause to help regain herself.

"May you build a latter to the sky...make yourself at home. And may you stay...forever young and happy."

Saying this she found the strength to stand. Her eyes were dry and her face calm.

"It may hurt me right now...but I know your happier now. The weight of this world is off your shoulders now. And your safe. And although I may have tears and may grieve, I'm thankful for the time I had with you. "

Her legs were strongly standing now, and her face smiled as she said,

"I want to live my life just like you did. And make the most of my time just like you did. And one day...well I will make my home up in the sky, just like you did. But...until I get there, will you remember me, save a place for me and know I will be there with you one day."

Smiling Isabelle stared up at the brightly lit sky and said finally, "Thank You."

She walked back to the castle with a warm feeling of happiness and relief all around her. She didn't feel alone anymore, and she never would. Her heart was filled with love and she knew she was safe.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I hope it got the right emotions! Taking a big step in the story with this chapter! Things will def get alot happier for Isabelle after this chapter. Again a bit of religion, well not really religion more spiritual. I wrote it not meaning to offend anyone! Please review if your enjoyed :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok yay finally finished the next chapter! Not the most moving chapter ever, but it's got some happy points, and a key turner in the story. Hope your enjoying it! Please leave a review if you enjoyed or suggest some ideas of what you would like to see! **

A knock came from Isabelle's door as she sat on her bed late at night. Her dad weary and tired came in carrying a trunk behind him. He sat down next to his daughter and put a hand on her bony shoulder.

"I haven't seen much of you these past days...I wanted to make sure your ok..." Her dad said solemnly.

Nodding Isabelle said, "I'm fine..."

But there was much depression and doubt in her voice.

He handed her a bag and she took it to find it full of money. Picking up a gold coin she asked confused, "what is this?"

"Well...what remained of Elmont's money he wanted you to have." The king said sadly.

Smiling and shaking her head she said with a half laugh half cry, "I'm a princess...I have more money than anyone else in this kingdom. Give it to the church or something."

Nodding the king put the bag of coins back into his jacket.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were ok...I know this is probably been very hard for you. It's been hard for me, but life goes on." He said getting up and about to walk out.

"It's been hard indeed...but your right, life does go on. I'm ok dad, I promise." Isabelle said while turning towards her dad and smiling.

He smiled back and his eyes twinkled due to the years welling up.

"Well...this is for you." Her dad said pointing to the chest he brought in.

She nodded as he left quietly.

Getting off her bed she kneeled on the floor next to the trunk. She slowly opened the latch to find what she expected to see.

Elmont's crossbow and arrows lay in the trunk along with a few more of his possessions. Tears starting to emerge in her eyes she lifted the heavy weapon. The was cold and hard in her hands, but she found a sense of familiar comfort when holding it.

There was two arrows left and the shield that he used occasionally. His silver sword and many of his books on knight training also laid in the trunk.

Isabelle opened her nightstand drawer and found the crinkled letter from Elmont. She leaned over and placed the letter on top of the two arrows.

She closed the chest carefully and slid it under her bed.

She did this without saying a word...and without a tear.

Sitting by her window she looked out at the distant moon and stars. She put her hand on the cold window and stayed there for a long time.

She stared up, trying to see how far the stars would go on. Trying to determine if the universe was endless.

But she knew it didn't matter...life didn't have to be endless for love to be.

Isabelle laid there and close her eyes quietly. She was sleeping fine for the second night in a row.

Many would assume she was getting over all of this. That she was accepting the reality of the situation. She had done that a long time ago...but now she had finally taught herself to hold onto love and let her sorrows go.

About a month later Isabelle was reading a book quietly in her room. A knock came from her door and she hollered, "Come in."

Her dad came slowly into her room and embraced her with a hug.

"Happy Birthday Isabelle." He said as he held his daughter tight.

"Thanks dad!" She said hugging him back.

"Eighteen! I cannot believe my little girl is eighteen today." Said the king as he looked at his daughter.

She blushed and said, "eighteen isn't that old!"

"Well sure it is! And since your that old I don't think you need to be sneaking out of the castle anymore." The king said giving Isabelle a stern look.

"Look dad I'm sorry..but you got to, admit I can't stay cooped up in here all day." She said.

"I know...that's why I give you permission to leave the castle whenever you want. Just make sure to be back before dark." The king said giving his daughter a warm smile.

With her eyes widening in excitement Isabelle leaned in to give her dad a hug and said, "oh thank you! I can't wait to go out and tell Jack!"

She ran to go get her riding boots when her Dad put his hand on her shoulder.

"Isabelle...it's your birthday! Your not leaving without my gift to you!" He said while trying to stop his excited daughter.

"Oh alright! But quickly." She said half jokingly as she sat onto her bed.

"Well the rest of my gift will come later. But for now here's something."

He handed Isabelle a heavy blanked object. Isabelle picked it up and found that under the blanket was a brand new leather saddle.

Isabelle traced her figure over her initials which were on the beautiful expensive saddle.

"Oh dad it's beautiful...thank you!" She said hugging him again.

He hugged her back and said, "your old saddle was destroyed during the accident last month. I figured you would need a new one."

"I absolutely love it." She said looking at the shining new saddle.

Smiling she got up and was about to walk out the door. But a firm grip grabbed her before she could leave.

"Dad! Are you ever going to let me go?" She said laughing she looked at her dad.

He had a sad smile on his face as he handed Isabelle an envelope.

Isabelle put her new saddle down and grabbed the envelope slowly. Her name was written on it, in very familiar handwriting.

Isabelle sat down slowly and opened the letter.

Isabelle,

I usually write you a birthday card on your actual birthday, but if something would to happen to me before that I would like you to know.

You have been such a dear friend to me all these years. I cannot thank you enough for your kindness and support. I don't know what age you would be, but I'm sure it wouldn't matter. You'll still stay the same confident wonderful leader, that you are.

I'm sorry I had to leave, and whatever you may think know it's not your fault. Please don't mourn too long...please promise me you will continue to live a happy life without me.

Happy birthday, I wish I could be there physically, but know I'm there spiritually. I always will be.

- Elmont

Isabelle stared at the last latter she would ever get from her knight. She reread every word, longing to hear or see him again. But Isabelle noticed the envelope wasn't completely empty.

Isabelle dumped out the envelope to find a small silver cross on a silver chain. She stared at the object confused.

Elmont had always had a cross pendant either around his neck or in his pocket. He had told Isabelle it was one of the few things he had left from his family.

Picking it up she said, "Dad this is Elmont's...he was bur...it's with him now. How do you have it?"

"Well he had two of them. One from his mother and one from his father. He wanted you to have the other when you were old enough.

Holding the delicate chain she stared at it for awhile. She traced her finger over the small silver cross and held the chain tight.

Her dad finally left and she slipped the chain over her neck. The small necklace provided her with such a feeling of love and comfort. Smiling she placed her letter in the trunk under her bed and left.

Jack was doing the dishes in his uncles house when he heard a loud neigh from outside. Opening his window he saw Isabelle on her horse. She had Arrow all saddled up with her. She signaled for Jack to come out, so jack grabbed his bag, boots, and jacket.

They both hopped up on their horses and rode out into the open fields.

"Happy birthday Isabelle." Jack said while galloping on Arrow.

"Thanks, hey my dad gave me permission to leave whenever I want! No more sneaking out." She replied.

"Well that's a relief. Sneaking out does get old after awhile." Jack said.

"Tell me about it." Isabelle said as she slowed Ona down.

Jack slowed his horse and they both hopped off.

"I brought some food I thought we could eat out here." Isabelle said taking a sack full of food off the saddle.

"Sounds good." Jack said as he sat down in the soft grass.

The two chatted like they hadn't seen each other in years, but really they had spent almost every day together. But they never tired of seeing each other.

They rode and talked all day. And finally during sunset they both laid down in the grass. Jack was reading a book and Isabelle was just staring up at the sky.

Jack looked over at her and saw the a silver chain shining around her neck. Gently touching it he said, "is this new?"

"Oh, um yes. Elmont wanted me to have it when I get older." She said as she looked down at the shining necklace.

Smiling Jack said, "Well...I would have gotten you a birthday present, but I had no money."

"Oh it's fine Jack. Just getting to spend the day with you has been a gift in itself." Isabelle said while leaning over to kiss Jack on the cheek.

"Yah well..I did manage to buy you this though." He said pulling out a small box from his pocket.

Before Isabelle could ask what it was Jack was on one knee in front of her.

Opening the box to reveal a diamond ring Jack said, "Isabelle, I love you, and I don't know if you feel the same. I may be a simple farm boy, and don't have much to offer...but will you marry me?"

She hugged him tightly and said, "Of course! Yes yes!"

He hugged her back and kissed her gently. He lifted her up off the ground and she laughed as he held her.

He set her on top of her horse as they both rode back. The sun set slowly as the two came closer to the kingdom. Riding up next to Jack she said.

"I don't know if I will ever be as happy as I am now." She said her face beaming with joy.

Jack had never seen Isabelle so happy. He simply smiled back and said, "Well, we got the rest of our lives to find out."

The sun was about set when Jack dismounted from Arrow at his house. He stroked the calm black horse and kissed Isabelle goodbye.

He watched as Isabelle trotted away and he sat down on the front door steps. Though this had been one of the happiest day of his life, he still carried much grief and sadness.

Taking out Elmont's badge Jack held it tightly as it shimmered in the moonlight.

"Well...you won't have to worry anymore. I kept my promise, I'll be watching over and loving Isabelle till the day I die. And even beyond that. But she still misses you...I miss you." Jack said looking down at the badge.

"I owe you so much thanks. Without you my friend, me and Isabelle wouldn't be together. We both owe you our lives." He continued to say.

"I'm sorry this all happened. If I hadn't came along, if that beanstalk didn't grow things might have been different. I don't really know. But I'm sorry, so very sorry you had to cut your life short, for us. I would take your place in a heart beat believe me, but I know you wouldn't let me." Jack said with almost a laugh.

"She will never forget you Elmont. Neither will I. You gave us our lives and love...and we will be forever grateful to that. " Jack said finally.

Jack looked at the illuminated badge one more time before gently sliding it into his pocket where it belongs.

Jack hadn't gone anywhere without the badge since it all happened. It provided him with a sense of comfort and protection he sometimes felt he lacked.

Though Jack had convinced himself he had gotten over Elmont's passing, he knew deep down he still mourned. He forever would miss his good friend, but he knew how to keep living. Jack would never forget Elmont, just as he never forgot his parents.

Again hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you did :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright very happy chapter here! So I'm planning on kinda just making this whole fanfic about Isabelle and Jacks life together :) Now Im going to the Dominican Republic for my uncles wedding next week so I may not be doing as many updates but don't worry I still have tons to write about in this story! So enjoy! Please review if you enjoy oh and check out a vid I made of me horseback riding if you want. Link in profile. I did a drill team camp and made a vid so yah...you dont have to, and prob don't want to check it out...but thought it mention is anyway :) **

**enjoy :) **

The warm church seemed to comfort Isabelle as she prepared to walk down the aisle next to her father. He looked at his joyful daughter as he held her arm tightly. He looked into her sapphire blue eyes and said. "You ready?"

Blushing and smiling she said softly, "Of course."

The king gently stroked a streak of her brunette bangs out of her face as he pulled down her ivory translucent veil.

"You look so beautiful, just like your mother." King Brahmwell said staring at his daughter.

Tears of happiness and sadness filled Isabelle's eyes as she nodded at her fathers comment.

She felt she couldn't reply, for fear of crying.

Her father looked at her lovingly and touched her small cross necklace. She looked up at him and asked, "You'll always be with me..."

Her father looked at her with a comforting twinkling eye as he whispered quietly, "Always."

The massive wood doors opened slowly as Isabelle walked down the church aisle next to her father. Many of friends from the palace beamed at her as she walked. She smiled back and looked over at the couple villagers that were allowed to come. Most of them were friends of Jack.

Isabelle looked over at her couple good friends who stood up near the front as her bridesmaids, and then looked over at Jacks good friends who were the groomsmen.

Isabelle's closets friend Clare was the maid of honor and stood up by the priest beaming at her best friend. But there was no Best Man. For Isabelle and Jack both knew their best man couldn't be here, and knew no one else could take his place.

Below the beautiful stained glass windows and the huge golden cross stood the priest. He was the same priest Isabelle had talked to a few months back. His warm smile made her feel very comforted and loved. He held a pillow with the two rings that would bind together Isabelle and Jacks love.

Finally Isabelle looked at Jack. His normally somewhat messy hair was combed back very neatly. He was dressed nicely in a slick black tuxedo with a bright red rose. . He looked at her lovingly and she did the same to her.

The colorful warm lights descended upon the two lovers as Jack took Isabelle's delicate porcelain in his own. He took her hand and kissed it gently slipping a silver ring on her finger. The ring was a beautiful silver with a small glowing diamond on it.

Isabelle picked up the other ring and held it in her hand. She took hold of Jacks hand softly and slipped the ring on his finger.

As the priest spoke quietly to the two lovers Isabelle looked down at her ring again. Turning it very slightly Isabelle noticed a very small cross was engraved on the side of the ring.

Isabelle looked into Jacks brown eyes and she knew this was right. Even though Jack was not royal, or not even wealthy, he still loved her more than any prince would. And he was a prince to Isabelle...for she knew he would love and care for her forever.

Jack looked into Isabelle's beautiful blue eyes and knew he would be forever happy with her. He didn't even care she was the princess, all he knew was that he loved her, and she loved him back. Hierarchy and rankings didn't matter to the two lovers. All that mattered was their love for each other.

"Do you Jack, take this lovely young women to be your wedded wife?" The priest asked calmly.

"I do." Jack said happily.

"And do you Isabelle take this man to be your husband through life and eternity?" The priest asked looking at the young princess.

"I do." Isabelle said looking at Jack.

"I pronounce you, Husband and Wife." Said the priest finally.

Isabelle wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed him immediately. Jack out his arms around Isabelle and held his wife closely.

The priest bowed and clapped quietly.

All the friends and family members clapped and cheered for the newly weds.

The bells of the church rang, its sound traveling through the town. Everyone in the kingdom celebrated for the new prince.

A far off wind blew quietly over the celebrating kingdom, and a warm light shined upon the land.

Isabelle and Jack walked out holding each others hand tightly. People cheered and threw white petals and rice as the two walked out to the carriage outside the church.

Isabelle smiled and felt the warm breeze on her face. Embracing the warmth she tried to make the happiest day of her life last forever.

Much later as the sun went down Isabelle and Jack walked into the kings hall to see hundreds of people. They all cheered as the two walked in and the king walked over next to the two. He hugged Isabelle tightly and smiled and shook Jacks hand.

The king raised his hand as to silence the crowd. The room grew quiet as the King started to speak.

"Today we celebrate two lovers, a wealthy beautiful princess and a charming dedicated Farmboy. And we congratulate them, on the life they will happily live together."

The crowd applauded and Isabelle and Jack smiled at each other.

"For as long as the royal family has lived we have always married to royal blood. But did that always make us happy? I was lucky and my wife, the love of my life, god bless her soul, was the most loving and caring women I have ever known. But here this young couple shows us, it's not our rank or blood that makes us who we are, it's how we act. And I feel more than comfortable to one day leave the kingdoms rule with this humble young farmboy."

The crowd cheered and the king turned around and hugged Jack tightly. The king then stepped back up and raised his glass.

"To Jack and Isabelle." He said proudly.

The whole crowd raised their glasses and repeated, "To Jack and Isabelle."

Both Isabelle and Jack raised their glasses as well, and the crowd drank. But while the crowd sipped and cheered Isabelle with her glass still held high said under her breath, "To Elmont."

Jack looked over at Isabelle and smiled sadly saying, "To the life he gave us."

Isabelle looked down at her the shining necklace her knight had left for her and clinked her glass with Jack's.

The both drank knowing they would forever treasure the life Elmont had sacrificed for them. And they would forever be grateful.

The sun had been long set when the reception was finally done. Jack opened up the door quietly and held Isabelle in his arms. Under the moonlight she laughed and kissed him gently. As she leaned in to kiss him her necklace drooped down on top of Jacks locket and the two chains intertwined.

The two laughed and unhooked the the necklaces. Jack gently laid Isabelle on the grassy ground as he sat down next to her. She was holding the cross pendent in her hand as she said, "I only wish some of our loved ones could have shared this wonderful day with us."

Holding his locket tightly Jack said while staring up at the starry sky, "But they did..."

Isabelle nodded and said, "I know."

The two laid there for a long while. Happy to be together, thinking about how they would spend their life together, and just loving each other.

It was in the late cool night that the newly weds walked up the grassy hill. When reaching the top the two stood right above their best friends grave.

Isabelle walked up and kissed her hand, then touching the white cross. She laid her wedding bouquet down beside the cross. She kneeled down, folded her hands together, and closer her eyes. She remained like that for a few moments and then stood up to have Jack put a kind supporting hand on her shoulder.

In the bright moonlight Jack could see she was smiling, but tears still shined and trickled down her face. Jack gently wiped the tears off her face and went over and took the red rose from the pocket of his tuxedo. He laid the rose next to Isabelle's bouquet and bowed his head.

Isabelle laid a gentle hand on Jacks hand and he looked at her lovingly. But this time tears filled both their eyes.

Jack reached down into his pant pocket and pulled out Elmont's shining silver badge. Isabelle held onto it, letting the moon shine upon it, making it illuminate and glow brightly.

The bright light of the badge lit up the two rings that were on Jack and Isabelle's hands. Staring at the ring Isabelle finally spoke saying, "Why the cross?"

"To remember...and honor." Was all Jack said as he kissed Isabelle's soft forehead.

Isabelle nodded and held onto her knights badge as the two walked down the hill to begin their life together.

**Please review if you enjoyed! Sorry if there are grammar issues or typos I wrote this late at night! More will come soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright another chapter is up! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review if you do! I'll be sure to update again soon **

_15 Years Later _

"Alright kids, you heard your mother time for bed." Jack said as he walked in to see his son run around his bedroom bedroom.

"But dad, we aren't tired." Said his 5 year old son John.

John was a tall boy for his age, he had a sandy blondish hair and was quiet athletic. He sure was a handful for his parents, John was named after Jack's father and his middle name was Elmont.

"Well how about a story." Said Isabelle softly as she sat on his bed. Her 10 year old daughter Elizabeth climbed up next to her.

Elizabeth was a very quiet and skinny girl. She was named after Isabelle's mother. When she was born, the doctors thought she wouldn't make it, but she miraculously did. She had dark brown locks like her mother and soft loving eyes like her father.

"What story?" Elizabeth asked quietly. Her brother jumped up onto the bed with the book about giants in his hands and said loudly, "This one! I love this story, it's got a ton of action."

"Haha, well son I love that story too. But I think mum wants to tell you a better one." Jack said taking the book gently from his eager son's hands.

"What's better than the giant story?" John asked impatiently.

"Well don't you want to know what happens after that story?" Isabelle asked while hugging her restless son close.

"Ooh yes!" John said as he leaned on his moms shoulder lovingly.

"Well many years after the giants went back up, the beans were found. A Farmboy accidentally planted them and the beanstalk grew again. It turns out a young princess was swept up into the clouds as the beanstalk rose. A couple brave men came and saved her. One was the Farmboy, who cared for the princess very much and wanted her to be safe. The other was a very brave knight, who was the princess's best friend." Isabelle said as her children listened intently.

"And do you know what the knights name is?" Jack asked John, for Elizabeth had already heard this story.

John shrugged and said, "I don't know...Jack?"

"Haha no. Though that's quite a nice name. His name is Elmont." Jack said.

John took this in and then said excitedly, "Hey that's my middle name!"

"Yep. And Elmont was the most strong and brave of all knights. The two found the princess and took her home. The king was so grateful, but the trouble wasn't over yet. The giants came down to earth." Isabelle said as John gasped in horror.

"What happened?" John asked eagerly.

"Well the Farmboy sent the giants away with the crown from the first story. But there was still evil in the land. An evil man was after the Princess. Luckily her two friends saved her, and defeated the evil men." Isabelle said.

"Is that it?" John asked.

"Well no, the princess and the Farmboy found out they loved each other and decided they would spend the rest of their life together. But their friend Elmont...had to go." Isabelle said, a very sad tone was in her voice.

"Go where?" John asked confused.

"To another kingdom that needed his heroics...far far away. But he loved the princess and the Farmboy very much. And they all lived happily ever after." Isabelle said finally.

John yawned and said as he climbed under his covers, "I liked that story. It's better than the first one."

Isabelle kissed her son gently and said, "I like it too."

Jack blew out the candle in his sons room and he, Isabelle and Elizabeth walked out.

"That really happened, didn't it?" Elizabeth said as she walked towards her room with her parents.

"Maybe, sometimes it's hard to tell fact from fiction." Jack said softly.

"I think it did, because you were a Farmboy once dad. And mom has always been a princess. And you guys always tell stories about giants." Elizabeth said cockily.

"Hmm we have a smart daughter." Jack said jokingly as he hugged her.

"Well dear, sometimes legends aren't as unreal as we think they are." Her mother said softly.

They walked farther down the hallway when Isabelle said, "Jack will you make sure Arrow has enough hay, he hasn't been feeling very well lately and I want to make sure he has enough to eat."

"Of course, it's probably just the cold." Jack said as he turned towards the stairs that led to the stables.

"How old is arrow?" Elizabeth asked as she walked with her mom.

"Oh he's almost 30 years old. He's an old horse." Isabelle said softly.

As the continued to walk down the hall Isabelle said, "Elizabeth, why don't you come into my room real quick."

"Ok." Elizabeth said as she followed her mom.

They walked into Isabelle's warm room and Elizabeth sat quietly down on her moms bed.

Isabelle sat down next to her daughter and stroked her hair gently.

"Mom...I know you were the princess in the story, and Dad is the Farmboy. But who's the knight? And why is John have the same middle name as him?" Elizabeth asked.

Isabelle looked down at her silver cross necklace and said, "Well...like the story said Elmont was the princess's best friend, and the bravest knight there was."

"He didn't live happily with the others, did he?" Elizabeth asked her mom who was starting to tear up.

"Elmont was a good friend, and he was like a brother to me. He um was the captain of the knights and the bravest man I have ever known." Isabelle started to say as her daughter listened quietly.

"He wanted me and your dad to live happily together. He saved me, daddy, and the kingdom. He is the true hero of the story." Isabelle said as a tear flowed down her cheek.

"But I think he's happy, even though he's...um he's..."

"In a kingdom far away?" Elizabeth asked, for her mom couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"Yes...in a kingdom far away. I think he lives happily in that kingdom far away, far beyond pain and sadness...with Dad's parents and...and my parents." Isabelle said her eyes watering.

Elizabeth put her arm around her crying mother and said, "Dad told me once that kingdom isn't as far away as it seems..."

Isabelle smiled and kissed her daughters head.

After Isabelle had fallen asleep and Jack came back, his head covered with snow, Elizabeth slid down from her moms bed and went to her own room. She crawled into her own bed and put her hands together.

"Elmont...I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to say thank you. Without you, I wouldn't be here, and I will forever be grateful. I do wish you the best, for you are probably doing heroic things up in the kingdom in the clouds. But I just wanted to share my thanks, my brothers lucky to be named after you. I'll be sure to pass on your story for generations to come." Elizabeth said quietly as she looked out into the starry sky.

Elizabeth slept well that night, knowing that her mothers protector was most likely watching over her too now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well last chapter everyone! I hope this concludes it this story well enough for everyone! I know it was a very sad story, but I think it turned out good :) **

**I want to thank both Jedi Kay Kenobi and Cantate foreviving me many reviews and wonderful feedback! I appreciate it alot! **

**Thanks to everyone who read the whole thing! I hope you enjoyed! I might do another Jack the giant slayer story sometime, maybe even connecting it with this one! **

**thanks again and Enjoy :) **

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try, to fix you - Coldplay _

Isabelle sat down quietly in the grass as her two kids ran around her. Jack unsaddled his horse and sat down next to Isabelle. Elizabeth continued to ride her horse Misty down to the river. John was also on his pony Montly, with a wood sword in his hands.

This was several years later, Elizabeth was 14 and John 9. Both were growing up to be more and more like their parents each day. Jack was the King and Isabelle the Queen now, and the kingdom was stable and all was well.

"Mum, John's bugging me to play "Knights" with him again." Elizabeth complained as she rode up next to her mother.

"Well can't you play with him, he's only a boy. He wants a little adventure." Isabelle said smiling.

"Fine." Elizabeth said as she rode towards her brother.

Isabelle laughed quietly as she watched her two kids gallop across the fields. Elizabeth was very serious and sensible for a girl her age, but John was the complete opposite.

He rode carelessly, pretending he was the brave heroic knight he had heard countless stories about. He held a wood sword in his hand and pretended to defeat imaginary giants and save the day.

"He's quite a dreamer, isn't he?" Jack asked as he sat down next to Isabelle.

"He sure is." Isabelle said as she laid on her back in the soft green grass. Jack stroked her hair gently.

Though there had been many sad events in both their lives, they were happy together with their two children. The two both held the kingdom in their hands, and watched over and protected it carefully.

"You know Jack, I've said goodbye a long time ago...but I almost don't have to anymore." Isabelle said as she pointed towards their son who was continuing to pretend to be a knight.

"Well great heroes who inspire others never really die, do they?" Jack said holding Isabelle tightly.

Isabelle nodded and the two watched their two kids run and play through the very field the giants had trampled across many years ago.

As the years went by the two grew up. Elizabeth at age 30 married a very kind and handsome prince. They loved each other dearly and Isabelle and Jack felt very comfortable that one day they could rule their kingdom.

John became captain of the knights at age 25. He didn't really want anything to do with being a prince, but always desired being a strong brave soldier who protected the kingdom.

Many wars had come to the kingdom, and John always led his troops in, and won. He weld Elmont's old silver sword with pride, and used Elmont's crossbow with much honor.

The stories John had heard when growing up had made Elmont John's hero. But as John grew up Elmont went from being a childhood hero, to a true savior and role model to John.

Although the young knight had never met Elmont, he knew he could never take his place as Captain. He only hoped he could make Elmont proud, and keep the kingdom he died for safe.

Isabelle and Jack were proud of their kingdom, and their family. They lived happily together as they aged.

But age didn't matter to the two. They spent each day loving each other and treasuring the life they held together.

They would often still go riding out into the fields. Staring up at the beautiful endless skies. They would hold each others hands tight and let the warm summer breeze blow over them.

They were happy.

It was many many years later that Jack kneeled by his wife. At nearly 80 years old Isabelle had lived a very long life. But she knew she wasn't immortal.

She knew her time had come.

But she was by everyone she loved and was ready.

Though there was some pain, Isabelle didn't mind. She just looked up at her two full grown children. Her daughter looked like Isabelle in her younger days, and was as just a good leader. Isabelle knew her kingdom would be safe with Elizabeth.

John was there too, holding his mum's hand tightly.

Isabelle gently stroked Jack's grey hair and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I love you." She said quietly.

Jack got up stiffly and kissed her hand gently.

"I-I love you too." He said quietly as he held her hand closely.

He pulled out Elmont's old silver badge and placed it in her hand. She took it and then touched the silver cross pendent that hung from her neck.

She looked up at him lovingly and smiled.

The pain of old age finally seemed to fade as Isabelle felt a very strong and warm hand on her shoulder.

Looking over she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Elmont, young and alive, stood next right to Jack.

He kneeled down next to Isabelle and stroked her hair gently. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

She hadn't seen him in over 60 years, yet he was exactly the way she remembered him. Thick auburn hair, a kind loving smile, and a warm blue eyes that made her feel safe.

"Elmont..." She cried softly, tears streaming down her face. She cried for she had missed him so much, and she wanted this to be real. She wanted to be with him again and to hold his friendship and love close once more.

Elmont wiped the tears off her face gently and said, "Shh...don't cry."

"Hold me." She said weakly.

He took her small fragile hand in his own and rubbed it softly. He then stood up slowly, as he raised her up as well.

As she held onto her friends strong hand youth and health found her again. The light embraced her warmly and she was ready to go home. Ready to spend eternity with the ones she loved.

And she was happy at last.

The end


End file.
